


What's a Best Friend For If He Won't Kick Your Ass When You Need It?

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Cup of China, Hinted Phiciaociao, M/M, Phichit Is Best Bro, The Kiss That Shook The World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Phichit and Yuuri are BFFs.  When Yuuri starts to freak out over Viktor kissing him out of nowhere, where else is he going to go?





	What's a Best Friend For If He Won't Kick Your Ass When You Need It?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Phichit/Yuuri
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list) 82\. "Just breathe, okay?"

Any time Yuuri found himself in trouble, he knew where to go. It didn’t matter what kind of trouble he was in. Trouble with school, trouble with boys or girls, trouble with skating, trouble with anxiety, trouble with family… not that he had much of that last one, but any kind of trouble, it didn’t matter. Phichit would listen and give Yuuri the combination of tough love, unconditional support, and Google-fu he needed to work through his problem. It didn’t matter that Phichit was a terrible student himself, if Yuuri needed help, Phichit would find him resources on the Internet. Phichit was even the one to bail him out when Yuuri got a drunk and disorderly arrest. (That was all the hockey team’s fault. Not Yuuri’s.)

Phichit was the only one who could help him now. Yuuri knocked on the door to his hotel room. Phichit answered right away, slipping out into the hallway and closing the door behind him. “I thought I might see you tonight. Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“On an adventure!” Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s hand and took off through the halls. “Just trust me, okay?”

Yuuri let Phichit drag him along, but that was not a helpful answer. “That’s never bitten me in the ass before, but okay.” Phichit led him up a flight of stairs and through another hallway, stopping in front of another hotel room. He pulled a key out of his pocket and let them in. “Phichit! How…?”

“Don’t ask.” Yuuri was about to make a joke, but Phichit’s face was deadly serious. “Trust me, you don’t want to know this one.” He fired off a quick text and put his phone away, along with the key. “Okay. Talk to me. What’s the freakout?”

“You were there! You saw what happened!”

Phichit huffed. “Yeah, Viktor kissed you in front of a live international TV audience. I got that. I’m just not sure of the context. There was some kind of tension between you two before the free skate…”

Oh. Fair enough. “This was the first time he’d seen me in full meltdown, and he had no idea what to do about it. He made me cry.”

Phichit clapped a hand to his mouth. “Jerk! How dead do you want him?”

“He didn’t mean to! He meant to challenge me, give me something to motivate me. I don’t think he realized just how scared I’ve been that he’s going to leave me just as suddenly as he showed up. He says he’s not going anywhere, and I know he plans to stay with me through the Finals, but after that… I still have no idea why he came to me in the first place, why would he stay once he’s gotten what he was after?”

Phichit shrugged. “I might have an idea on that, but you’re not going to believe me. Have you two properly made up yet?”

“No. We, um…” Yuuri blushed. “We kind of got distracted.”

Phichit pretended to look scandalized. “Did you have sex with him?”

“No!” If Yuuri’s face didn’t burst into flames, it wasn’t for a lack of trying. “Clothes stayed on, but I spent the evening in bed. With my coach, Phichit! He’s supposed to be my coach! I’m pretty sure the ISU is not going to approve of that!”

“He tackled you to the ice with a kiss on international television. You might as well enjoy being the skater who seduced his coach, because you’re not going to be able to hide it.” There was something odd in Phichit’s tone, but he shook it off. “Anyway, rules like those are meant to keep coaches from using their coaching authority to coerce or force skaters into things they’re not comfortable with. No one’s going to believe you if you tell them you’re not just as thirsty as he is. If Viktor’s taking advantage of you, it’s because you’re the world’s biggest Nikiforov Fanboy, not because he’s your coach.” Phichit grinned, but as before, there was something a little off about it. “It’s not like you’d have hooked up with Ciao Ciao…”

Yuuri snorted. “Ciao Ciao wouldn’t try.”

“Viktor probably wouldn’t do this with another skater, either. If Yuri 2 had won Onsen on Ice, I can’t see Viktor tackling him at Skate Canada. He loves you. I’ve been watching him closely this whole time, and he’s gone. I don’t know how or when it happened, but it did. I think it’s sweet. Don’t worry about him being your coach. You love him, right?”

“Okay, I’m hurt now. You didn’t watch me skate? My theme this season is all about my big fat gay love for Viktor Nikiforov.”

Phichit patted his arm. “I was watching. After Onsen on Ice, Ciao Ciao stopped muttering threats about throwing away his career and spending the rest of his life in jail for murder if Viktor was just bored and using you as a toy… but then after your regional, he started again. Different reason – it was obvious he was taking coaching you seriously, but he was afraid that Viktor might be playing with your heart in the name of coaching. We’re not worried about that anymore, not after watching him during the short program. We both noticed the same thing – Viktor kept looking away from Chris’s skating to watch you instead. And then, today’s shenanigans…”

“You… Viktor? Loves me?”

“Yep. I don’t know why you’re so surprised, you’re very loveable once someone gets past your walls. Clearly, he’s done that.” Yuuri started struggling to breathe, and Phichit grabbed his arms to get him sitting on the bed. “You’re okay, Yuuri. Just breathe, okay? You’re safe, I’m right here, you’ve got a shiny silver medal and your wildest dreams are coming true…”

Yuuri shook his head. “Not my wildest. My wildest dreams are never going to come true.”

Phichit raised an eyebrow. “Okay. Let’s hear it. Why not?”

“I’m sure you’ll be shocked to learn that it involves Vitya.”

“Vitya?”

“Viktor. But… since Viktor’s there too…”

Phichit squealed in glee. “Two Viktors?”

“Two Viktors. It’s not coming true.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that one. Heh.” Phichit calmed himself down. “Your wildest dreams that don’t involve breaking the laws of physics.”

Yuuri leaned against Phichit. “What about you?”

“What about me? I’m not a lock for the Finals yet, but I like my chances, and I’ve long since accepted that my type is ‘unattainable.’”

Yuuri hugged his friend. “Hey, if Viktor can fall for me…”

“It’s not the same.” Phichit hugged back. “Don’t worry about me, Yuuri. I’m going to be a crazy hamster lady when I get old. Just me and my hamster army.”

“You won’t be alone. You’ll have me.” Yuuri winked. “Unless Viktor finds a way to make me die of embarrassment. Mom and Dad were watching! So were Yuuko’s girls! How am I supposed to go back to Hasetsu now?”

“Well, it will help if you and Viktor have a proper conversation and you can introduce him as your boyfriend for real.” Phichit’s face became threatening, and he pointed a finger in Yuuri’s face. “When I see you for the exhibition skate, if you haven’t had a proper conversation with Viktor, I will make you regret it. Talk. To. Him.”

Yuuri mock-saluted. “Yes, sir, Phichit, sir!” Phichit laughed at him. “Thanks. I needed the kick in the ass.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mis-skatin' Identity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155205) by [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre)




End file.
